Operatie Aqua
by dutchie
Summary: Küstenwache: De crew van de Albatros haalt een 1 April grap uit.


Naam: Dutchie 

Datum: April 2007

Woorden: 1980

Spoilers: Geen

Samenvatting: De crew van de Albatros haalt een 1 April grap uit.

Disclaimer: Küstenwache is een product van ZDF en Opalmedia.

Operatie Aqua: Missie 1 en 2, 31-3-2007

Gruber had net zijn mouw opgestroopt, toen iemand op zijn deur klopte. "Binnen!" Riep hij en liep naar zijn aquarium toe. Kapitein Ehlers liep naar binnen met een map in zijn hand. "Hier is het afsluitende rapport," zei hij en legde het op zijn bureau. "Dank je," zei Gruber. "Prettig weekend," zei Ehlers en verliet Gruber's kantoor. Gruber stak zijn hand in het aquarium en viste er een vuurtoren uit. "Tijd dat je schoongemaakt wordt," zei hij tegen de vuurtoren en zette hem neer naast het aquarium. Hij belde naar zijn goede vriend Karl Andresen om zijn aquarium schoon te maken.

De crew van de Albatros zat bij Kalle in het café. "En? Gaan jullie nog door met jullie plan?" Vroeg Kalle hen. Holger keek hem aan en knikte. "Operatie Aqua is gestart," Holger keek op zijn horloge, "drie kwartier geleden." "Ojee, als je het over de duivel hebt," zei Wolfgang en wees richting de deur. "Ok! Jullie weten wat jullie moeten doen?" Iedereen knikte. Ze begonnen eens druk met elkaar te discussiëren. Gruber kwam binnen en zette zijn pet af. Plotseling werd het doodstil in het café. "Ik moet er maar weer eens vandoor, morgen moeten we weer vroeg uitlopen," zei Holger met een zuur gezicht en stond op. Iedereen knikte en stond ook op. Tien seconde later stond Gruber nog alleen voor de bar. "Wat hebben die nu weer?" Vroeg hij aan Kalle. Kalle begon het op te sommen. "Koud weer. Vroeg op. Extra dienst. Geen rust. Gaat misschien een belletje rinkelen meneer Gruber?" Vroeg Kalle. Gruber zette zijn pet op en verliet woedend het café.

Kai, Alex en Nils stonden lachend op de boulevard. Zij moesten op de uitkijk blijven staan om te kijken of Gruber had toegehapt. Kai haalde zijn mobieltje te voorschijn. "Missie 1 geslaagd. Missie 2 begint vannacht," zei hij en hing op. Thuis zat Holger met een gigantische glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Het was tegen 02.00 uur toen twee gemaskerde personen Gruber's kantoor binnenkwam. Snel deden ze hun masker af. Het waren Kai en Alex. Voorzichtig haalde ze alle vissen en planten eruit. Alex draaide een jerrycan open. "Net een zwembad," zei Kai en leegde de jerrycan in zijn geheel in het aquarium. Hij schreef snel een briefje en plakte dat op het aquarium.

Het aquarium is schoongemaakt. Groeten K.A. Snel deden ze hun masker weer op en verlieten het kantoor met de vissen en planten.

Het was 07.30 toen Holger de controlekamer binnen liep. "Missie 2 geslaagd," zei Kai en stak zijn duim omhoog. "Camera's?" Vroeg Holger. "Hebben ons gezien." Holger knikte goedkeurend. "Wat hij kan, kunnen wij ook." "Oké mensen, het is tijd om uit te lopen voor onze speciale opdracht, wat die ook moge zijn," zei hij tegen zijn voltallige crew. Even later liep de Albatros de haven uit.

Gruber keek op en zag dat de Albatros al vertrokken was. Hij knikte tevreden. Hij stopte bij zijn secretaresse en pakte zijn post. "De man die u gebeld had voor het aquarium schoon te maken is gisteren geweest," zei ze tegen hem. "Aha!" Zei hij tevreden en opende de deur van zijn kantoor. Een ongelofelijke zwembadgeur kwam uit het kantoor. "Wat…" Gruber bleef stokstijf staan. Zijn aquarium…zijn geliefde aquarium. Hij liep er naar toe en las het briefje. "Dit…" Gruber kon het niet geloven. Snel pakte hij zijn telefoon en belde Karl op. "Hoi meneer Gruber. Ik heb nog geen tijd gehad om uw afspraak in te plannen. Hoe klinkt morgen om 13.30 uur?" Vroeg hij. Gruber gooide de hoorn op de haak. "Krüger!" Schreeuwde hij luidkeels. Nils kwam aangerend en zag zijn aquarium. "Uhm…meneer Gruber…Volgens mij bent u overboord gegaan met schoonmaken." Krüger kon met moeite zijn lachen in houden. "Dat…was…ik…niet," Gruber was razend. "Ik wil de camerabeelden van vannacht hebben! NU!" Krüger vloog Gruber's kantoor uit en ging meteen aan zijn computer zitten. Hij pakte zijn mobiel en belde de Albatros. "Missie 2 totaal geslaagd!" Zei hij zacht en hing op. Op de Albatros heerste er een uitgelaten stemming.

Krüger was met de camerabeelden bezig, toen Werner Wolff binnenkwam. "Hoi. Ik heb een oproep van _vandalisme_ gekregen," zei hij met nadruk op vandalisme en lachte. Nils wees naar de deur. "Daardoor en tweede links." "Bedankt," zei Werner en liep naar Gruber's kantoor. Tien minuten later kwam Werner met een rood hoofd naar buiten. "Jullie hebben echt gelijk," zei hij en klopte Nils op zijn schouder. "Hier zijn de foto's van de daders," zei hij en gaf Werner de envelop. "Bedankt," zei hij en verliet de controlekamer. "Krüger!" Schreeuwde Gruber vanuit zijn kantoor. Nils stond op en pakte de foto's. Hij klopte op de deur en ging naar binnen.

"Heb je al iets gevonden?" Vroeg hij. Krüger knikte. "Twee gemaskerde personen zijn uw kantoor ingeslopen en hebben uw aquarium verstoord," vertelde Krüger hem en legde de foto op zijn bureau. "Shit," mompelde hij. Krüger liep terug naar zijn bureau en ging weer aan de slag.

De crew was na hun speciale missie, naar kalle's café gegaan om bij te komen. "Wat was jullie speciale missie?" Vroeg Yara die achter de bar stond. "We moesten een of andere filmster veilig naar Neustadt begeleiden," zei Kai tegen haar. "Had hij dan niet een ander kunnen sturen?" Vroeg Yara verbaast. "Schijnbaar niet. Toen hebben wij een 1-april grapje met hem uitgehaald," zei Kai. "Wat hebben jullie gedaan?" Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig. "Zijn aquarium volgegooid met chloor," zei Wolfgang. "Ojee, als dat maar goed gaat," zei Yara en schudde haar hoofd. "We hebben wel eerst de vissen en de planten eruit gehaald natuurlijk," vertelde Holger haar. "Dan nog. Vergeet niet dat hij jullie baas is," waarschuwde ze nog.

Operatie Aqua: Missie 3, 1-4-2007. 

Gruber zat zijn bureau…er klopte iets niet. Hij pakte de telefoon en belde naar Jonas. Jonas was het hoofd van de beveiliging. "Zou je me de video van afgelopen nacht even kunnen langsbrengen?" Vroeg hij. Nadat Jonas hem de video digitaal had geleverd, ging Gruber aan de slag.

Gruber zat met open mond naar de beelden te kijken. "Wat krijgen we nu?" Maar toen viel het hem in. De klok onder in het scherm….1 april…Hoe had hij zo stom kunnen zijn. Maar de vraag was, wie had hem deze streek geleverd… Gruber liep naar de controlekamer, toen hij geroezemoes hoorde bleef hij staan. "Volgens mij heeft hij het echt niet door," zei Krüger. Kai, Holger en Jana lachten om deze opmerking. "Als hij er achter komt dan kunnen we nog wat beleven," merkte Wolfgang op. "Dan staat er in de krant: Crew Albatros gelyncht door Baas!" Iedereen schaterde het uit van het lachen. "Waar hebben jullie die vissen en planten verstopt?" Vroeg Holger aan Kai en Alex. "Op een veilig plekje," zei Kai. "Was toch een goed plan van Nils. Operatie Aqua: Missie 1 en 2," zei Alex en klopte hem op de schouder.

Gruber stond nog steeds achter de deur. "Zo…zo," zei hij en liep terug naar zijn kantoor. "Dan komt nu missie 3!" Zei hij en wreef in zijn handen. Hij belde een aantal van zijn nieuwe vrienden op. Sinds kort had hij zijn motorrijbewijs gehaald en was hij lid geworden van de motorclub. De leden waren enthousiast en wilde Gruber wel helpen. "Wie wordt ons slachtoffer?" Vroeg Michael. "Nils Krüger. Ik fax je op dit moment de gegevens door," zei Gruber en hing op.

De Crew van de Albatros zat gezellig in Kalle's café na afloop van hun dienst, behalve Nils want die moest nog een klusje voor Gruber doen. Plotseling kwam Gruber verward binnen gelopen. Zijn gezicht zat onder het bloed en zijn uniform was in stukken gescheurd. "Nils…" stamelde hij. "Ze hebben Nils…" Holger stond direct aan Gruber's zijde. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg hij. "Nils…ontvoert…" Wolfgang en Holger ondersteunden Gruber en brachten hem naar de bar. "Heeft u gezien wie het gedaan heeft?" Gruber haalde een verfrommeld papiertje uit zijn jaszak. Holger greep meteen zijn telefoon en belde naar het hoofdkantoor en gaf het kenteken door.

Holger en Wolfgang brachten Gruber terug naar het hoofdkantoor. Hij wilde niet naar het ziekenhuis. Ze waren nog geen twee minuten op kantoor toen ze een melding kregen dat de auto gesignaleerd was in de haven van Neustadt. Holger gaf opdracht om de Albatros klaar te maken en samen met Wolfgang ging hij naar de haven. Ze spraken met de havenmeester en kwamen erachter dat de mensen in de auto met de boot "Einstein" waren weggevaren. Holger en Wolfgang gingen meteen terug naar het kantoor. Gruber was aan de telefoon en het was geen leuk gesprek. "Ik wil een levensteken!!!" Brulde hij door de haak. Nils kwam eventjes aan de telefoon en toen was de verbinding verbroken. "Eén miljoen euro willen ze…" Gruber staarde naar de telefoon. Holger zag coördinaten op een stuk papier staan. "Is daar de overgaveplaats?" Vroeg hij. Gruber knikte. Gruber ging naar zijn kantoor om alles te regelen. Drie uur later liep de Albatros uit naar de aangegeven coördinaten.

Toen de Albatros de haven had verlaten belde Gruber zijn vrienden op om te zeggen dat de Albatros onderweg was. Michael wreef zich in de handen. "De show gaat beginnen," zei Michael. De blinddoek werd van Nils zijn gezicht afgedaan. "Hoe gaat het?" Vroeg Michael. Nils keek hem angstig aan. Toen hij Nils zijn gezicht zag begon hij hard te lachen. "Je krijgt de groeten van Hermann Gruber," zei hij. Nils keek hem verward aan. "Missie Aqua?" Toen kreeg Nils het door. "1-April!"

De Crew was ondertussen aangekomen op de aangegeven coördinaten. Aan de ton was een pakketje bevestigd. Holger opende het en las de brief die erin zat. Hij opende de waterdichte zak en deed het geld erin en liet hem te water. Toen belde hij het nummer dat in de brief stond. Hij kreeg een nieuwe coördinaten door. Zo snel ze konden ging ze richting deze positie.

Nils zat hulpeloos op het vlot, waarop hem Michael had gezet. De hadden hem gestript van zijn kleren en hem een bord omgehangen. Plotseling zag hij de Albatros. "Ojee…" zuchtte hij. Holger keek door de verrekijker en zag Nils, die onder het bloed zat, drijven op een vlot. "Reddingsboot klaar maken," riep hij naar Alex. Zo snel ze konden gingen ze naar het vlot. Daar zagen ze het…Nils draaide zich naar hen om. Op het bord dat om zijn nek zat stond: Missie Aqua is afgelopen! "O, Shit!" Zeiden Holger en Wolfgang tegelijk. Nils stapte verkleumd van de kou van het vlot over in de reddingsboot. "Sorry Nils," zei Holger en hing hem een deken om. Nils knikte en ging zitten.

"Hij heeft ons nu ook te pakken gehad," zei Kai. "Tsja. Yara had gelijk," zuchtte Holger. Iedereen knikte. "Wolfgang en Alex? Koers Neustadt." "Ay, ay, kapitein," zei Wolfgang. Twee uur later liep de Albatros de haven van Neustadt binnen. Gruber stond al op hen te wachten. "Aqua?" Zei hij en kruiste zijn armen voor zijn borst. "Uhm…" Gruber glimlachte. "Probeer het niet nog een keer…" zei hij lachend en klopte Holger op zijn schouder. Nils kwam rillend de loopbrug af. "Als je nog eens een goed idee hebt, voer het dan niet meer uit als ik er bij betrokken ben," zei Gruber tegen hem. "Je ziet wat gebeurd!" Gruber draaide zich om en liet de crew staan. "Kom we gaan naar Kalle's café!"

Toen de crew het café binnenkwam riep alle mensen "1-April!" De crew ging aan de bar zitten en kon nog steeds niet geloven dat hun plan zo gefaald had. "En?" Zei Yara. "Ja. Ja," morde Holger een beetje. "Je had gelijk…" Yara zette Nils een hete chocolademelk voor. "Op je briljante idee…" zei ze lachend.

Einde…


End file.
